


Taste

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has eaten at the finest restaurants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Prompt #409 ~ Gourmet (fine dining) or Fast food?

Jim had eaten in the finest restaurants. Savoury or sweet, it was all good to him. When he was a poor child, there had never been enough food and he learned to eat whenever he could.

When he was older, he had once eaten a gourmet chocolate cake that may or may not have made him hard.

Now, he was hard for an entirely different reason. He was staring at the buffet of skin before him. Sherlock was laying naked on Jim's bed. His pale skin looked almost ethereal against Jim's deep red silk sheets.

'Oh, honey. The things I'm going to do to you,' Jim said as he started to undress.

'Well, get at it than.' 

As Jim let his clothes fall to the floor, he felt Sherlock's gaze on him. Knowing Sherlock, he was probably cataloging every inch of Jim's skin. 

As he slid his pants down his thighs, Jim groaned as cool air hit his hard cock.

Once he was completely naked, he crawled onto the bed and moved up Sherlock's body. His skin was warm and smelt like lemon scented soap. 

Sherlock groaned as Jim licked and nipped Sherlock's neck. After several moments, he moved down Sherlock's body and sucked one deep red nipple into his mouth. He grinned as Sherlock's fingers came up and dug into Jim scalp. Once the nipple was hard, he sucked on the other one.

Jim licked his way down Sherlock's chest and stomach until he reached Sherlock's cock. As he licked the underside, Sherlock bucked up. Jim dipped his head and licked and sucked Sherlock's balls. As Jim lavished attention on the balls, he reached down and stroked his own cock.

He wanted to move things along (so to speak) and licked the underside of Sherlock's cock from root to tip.

Sherlock's cock was long and thin, the tip was a deep red. 

Jim swirled his tongue around the tip.

'Oh, yes!' Sherlock exclaimed.

Jim released Sherlock's cock and looked up. 'If you like that, just wait.' 

Jim wrapped his lips around the head and gently sucked, just enough to get Sherlock bucking again.

After a few sucks, he slid his mouth down the shaft. Moving up and down the shaft, he took more and more of the cock into his mouth each time.

Finally, the entire shaft was in his mouth and his nose was pressed against Sherlock's groin. He backed off until just the head was in his mouth and he sucked hard. As he sucked, Sherlock's back arched off the bed and he came into Jim's mouth.

Jim stroked his own cock with and tight grip and came as he swallowed Sherlock's salty come.

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Jim moved up the bed and collapsed on top of Sherlock. As Sherlock ran his hand up and down Jim's back, Jim licked the sweat from Sherlock's skin.

Jim had eaten in the finest restaurants, but nothing tasted as good as Sherlock.


End file.
